HTF: Hey, You Sweet Little Thing!
by ToonAngelStar17
Summary: After a mishap to help out his friend from being in danger , Disco Bear falls head over heels for Nutty when he mistakes him for a actual girl. Hilarity ensues as he also has to go past a psychotic rabbit girl's rampage! Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Tree Friends Presents**

 **"Hey,You Sweet Thing!"**

 **Starring: Nutty and Disco Bear**

 **Featuring: Petunia, Chopette and Lumpy**

 **...Almost There...**

* * *

Out scene takes pace over at Willow Garden Shoppe, a place where some folks go to grab a quick meal and to chat with friends while they buy clothes to wear. The building was the shape of a giant shopping bag and inside the shop, there were a bunch of dining tables too. All the walls had a vertical pink and red stripe designs on them. The marble tile floor was being mopped by Lumpy, the janitor, as he was wearing a pair of headphones. He was too busy jamming as started using his mop as an electric guitar.

At one of the tables, two best friends were simply having a little talk.

Nutty giggled as he went back to eating the rest of his chocolate bar. He and Sniffles are as close as a friendship could ever go. He was the kind of guy who likes to make other laugh or your average fun loving junkie.

Sniffles was often there to assist him in various problems.

One time, he remembered when he ate a whole tub of concrete when he thought it was a bag of sugar and he had to take him all the way to the hospital. It only ended with mad results when they were killed along the new highway.

"Dude! I just can't believe Flaky did that!" Nutty said, taking a sip from his cookie dough milkshake.

Sniffles could only laugh but a little bit.

"Flaky is a mature young lady, she just has to learn how to walk in those un-comforting heels though.." He replied. "That reminds me, I'm simply baffled by how you manage to keep your health in balance after indulging massive amounts of sugar in all of the systems inside of your body."

"Guess I was just made that way." the squirrel continued, digging into the left pocket of his fur and pulled out a photo.

In the photo was a picture of a younger version of him sleeping in a adult's arms.

"When I was a little kid, my mom always used to feed me chocolate milk from a bottle.."

Nutty laughed nervously as he began to blush a bit. He quickly put put the picture away back in his pocket.

"Makes quite perfect sense..'

"Thanks, buddy."

"No need to really thanks me for anything." Sniffles said, crossing his arms.

However, they were suddenly alarmed by a giggling voice of a female.

Sniffles turned around and he noticed somebody that made his eyes widen in fear as she walked right through the front doors.

She was looking around with a grin on her face and she had her gigantic axe strapped behind her back with a giant leather belt tied around her waist.

Chopette got her named for how she carried her axe every place that she'd go. Back when she was a bounty hunter, she would slice all her targets with a simple swipe of her blade without a sweat. Now that she was retired, it seems that she was on the hunt for more than a target nowadays. However, her new interest in men are a reason most boys are afraid of her in more ways than one.

"Oh, Shoot! It's Chopette!" Sniffles yelped as he shook Nutty's shoulder," We have to hide before she spots us!"

"Nutty? Nutty?"

He looked over to see that he was too busy slurping on a strawberry soda

Sniffles quickly smacked him upside the head and it made him spit out his drink.

"Did you say something, Sniff?" he asked, tilting his head.

"~Yoohoo!" called a voice.

Nutty let out a startled scream the moment when he heard Chopette's voice. He looked left and right frantically for a place to run until he leapt underneath the tablecloth, hiding from under the table as Sniffles rolled his eyes.

"Sure, go and leave me here..." Muttered the aardvark.

It was too late for him to take a turn to hide when he noticed Chopette skipping over happily and sat right next to him. Sniffles covered his tiny ears when she took her axe and placed it on the table with a loud slam.

Nutty could only watch from underneath, crawling on both his arms and legs as he heard Chopette talking to Sniffles.

"Hey, Smarty-Pants!" The rabbit girl purred.

Sniffles could only slap a paw over his forehead when she spoke. He crossed his arms again when he spoke up. "Madame, I shall never partake any part in the plethora of your bothersome rhetoric so you can elude me into a romantic relationship!" Sniffles huffed.

"And besides...I thought we agreed for you not to address me by that embarrassing name!"

Chopette just blinked for a moment before she started pinching his cheek like he was a kid.

"Tee-hee! You talk really funny stuff!"

"Yeah, I get that a lot..."

Meanwhile, under the table, Nutty was starting to feel quite furious (and a little jealous) from what he had heard. He gently whacked his fist on the floor as he snarled softly with anger.

"Nobody's gonna take my best friend, marry him, possibly murder him and get away with it!" He muttered.

He took a quick peek out from below the tablecloth. His eyes darted to right and to the left before he saw that the coast was clear and everything seemed to look safe enough to escape. The squirrel gently squirmed out of the table, still crawling on all four of him limbs as he kept an watchful eye on Chopette in case she saw him.

She didn't really see him at all due to the fact she was still talking to an annoyed Sniffles.

Wiping off the sweat on his forehead, Nutty darted on his legs and made a quick run for it. He began to run into the shopping distract of the area. The shopping distract was filled with clothing racks and many generic shoppers were looking at what things to purchase. Mime Mime was serving as the cashier, helping Petunia being fit into a elaborate dress.

Nutty then started spotting a large, frilly, and fancy looking room in the back of the distract that had a large sign on the front.

The sign read, "Fitting Room." making Nutty start to blush. He knew that it was wrong for a boy to be in a place for girls, but he wanted to rescue Sniffles before the psychotic Chopette had any thought of falling for him.

He looked around in case somebody saw as he quickly made his way into the area. After Nutty got inside, he saw that the fitting room had many small rooms with closed doors.

Behind each door were other girls as they were trying on their newfound attire. He was a bit relived when he saw an open door with nobody in and he dashed right inside. The vacant room had a large mirror in the far left corner where he found his reflection looking back at him. He also found a small bench for him to sit and the walls around him were decorated with fancy lace and sparkles, showing a girly feeling of the room.

"Hm...this looks like a good place to hide." He said to himself, "But I can't let her see me.."

Suddenly, something caught Nutty's eye and he looked to see what the object could possibly be.

A blue knee-length skirt with a pretty yellow belt tied around it lay on the seat of the bench. Hanging above it on a small hanger was a neon orange tank top that had matching ruffles on the straps.

Feeling somewhat curious, Nutty walked over and he carefully picked up the skirt.

Nutty felt his left foot start to lift up and start to slip under the skirt. He placed his other foot in the skirt as he began to giggle a little bit. The sugar junkie pulled the skirt up to his waist and fixated the belt, giving him a perfect fit.

He turned back to mirror as he looked back down at his skirt.

"Gee, this really brings out my eyes..."

He began to think for a moment or two, scratching his head until his eyes lit up with a sudden surprise.

"That's It!" He chimed as he jumped up in excitement.

Nutty then walked over and he grabbed the tank top from the hanger. He shifted his arms through the straps as they made a perfect fit. The bottom half of the top flowed over his belly, exposing the lower half of the candy cane on his chest. Nutty even stuffed his feet in a pair of white socks with pink lace in them.

He also found a pair of golden hoop earrings on the floor and he placed them around his ears.

After he felt he was done, he looked at the mirror and examined his new figure.

The slimness of the tank top made his hips look more feminine but he didn't really mind. He put his paws on his hips and he did a couple of poses that were copied inside the mirror's frame.

"Looking good.." he said.

With those words, Nutty was about to sneak his way out of the fitting room. But he looked over to discover a nearby mannequin next to the door. It had a mint green wig on its head, tied up in two large ponytails.

Think of it as Miku Hatsune's hair except it had lime green dye on its bangs.

Nutty quickly swiped the wig off and he reached for the candy apple on his head. He tucked the wig over him, making room for his ears and the two lollipops on the sides of his face.

He put the apple back, giving it a quick lick before placing it over the wig to make it stick.

"That should do the trick." Nutty said with a smile.

When Nutty started to sneak out of the fitting rooms, Mime was now tying up the strings of a red corset on Petunia's waist. Mime looked and he noticed Nutty as he was on the move.

However, he didn't see him as Nutty but as a completely different girl.

Mime's eyes turned into red hearts and his tongue flopped out of mouth when he saw the "girl" passing by him.

He did a silent, romantic sigh as hearts started to bubble over his head.

He was so entranced that he didn't pay any attention to the way he was pulling the corset's strings. He was pulling them so tight that Petunia was choking with her face turning dark blue. She put her paws around her throat, begging for help.

The helpless skunk let out one more gag before she fell down dead on the floor.

* * *

"So does that mean that when you sneeze, does that mean that boogers come out of your mouth?"

Chopette was still talking to the aardvark with a face full of vigor.

His face however didn't seem like it though...

"..Yes, now will you _please_ leave me alone?" Sniffles said, tapping his fingers on the tabletop.

"Fine! Your loss, honey..." she huffed before she picked up her axe. Chopette began to tie her axe back up as she made her way out the doors. As Nutty walking starting to pass by, he was quite surprised to see her leave just as he reached Sniffles's table.

She didn't even spare a glance at him or anything.

But he shrugged and he took his rightful seat next to Sniffles, who was looking him with a shocked look on his face.

"Hey, did I miss anything?"

"What the tree are you wearing, dude? You look rather...different now" He asked.

Sniffles pointed to Nutty's clothes, forcing his cheeks to go red with blush. "You do _not_ wanna know what I went through, man.." Nutty said as he was crossing his arms.

Meanwhile, at another table, Giggles was also being annoyed.

But it was by someone else as he was leaning next to her with a smirk on his face.

"What part of go away do you not understand?" She hissed.

All Disco Bear did to reply was giving her a flirty wink as he fluffed the puffy afro on his head.

"Now don't pretend you don't like it when I flatter you, lil lady." He cooed..

Disco's voice has a thick western accent, so his language sounded a bit strange to others sometimes when he'd speak.

"So touchy, must be from hittin' your head pretty hard when you fell from heaven."

"Well, you _deserve_ to get hit on the head!" Giggles replied before she slapped him across the face. He rolled his eyes as he rubbed his sore spot, marked red with pain. "At least call me?" he asked. The chipmunk simply looked away from him while she was drinking he rest of her iced tea.

Disco looked down at the floor in total defeat, but he didn't have the feeling to turn and walk out the door.

The reason why was explained from the moment he looked in the other direction.

Sitting over a table far away, he saw a green squirrel, sipping her soda glass, who had what looked like the loveliest green hair he'd ever seen. Disco's mind felt blank as light pink blush painted his face. His eyes traced over her blue skirt and the elegant ruffled tank top she wore, hypnotized by her hoop earrings that dangled back and forth.

Disco thought that he had never noticed any other girl in town more strangely alluring as the one he saw.

He knew that his thought was true because a glance at Petunia or Lammy never made him so weak in the knees. He could almost feel his heart being stolen as he kept gazing at the female across from him. The girl's petite figure just begged him to come closer.

"Oh...yeah..." he muttered in a lovestruck voice. With his jaw slightly dropped, he began walking over to "her" with a smile on his face.

* * *

Back to Nutty, Sniffles was feeling a bit cautious about his subtle plan.

"Why could you even consider such an idea." Asked the aardvark. "Think I just thought it'll distract Chopette...whatever the heck that means.." Nutty said sheepishly with most of his blush fading away. His tail drooped a little bit as he spoke but it perked back up after he tossed his soda bottle in the trash.

"You have to be very carful with such a disguise like that. I'm just worried to see what dangers come with it" Sniffles continued.

Nutty just put his paws back on his hips when smirked playfully.

"I don't see any danger yet. What's the worse that could happen?" he laughed.

"Well, you don't see these kind of chicks in Swan Lake..."

The squirrel's ears twitched when he heard the deep voice from behind him. Nutty got up from the table, turned around and he saw Disco Bear, standing next to him with his paws in his pockets and a flirty smile on his face.

He was confused when he gave him a wolf whistle.

"Um...hey there.." Nutty said, waving a shy hello to the bear.

"Must be the new chick here in town, huh?" Disco said.

Nutty was confused for a moment until he looked down at his clothes, remembering about his disguise.

He mentally gulped when he realized what Disco was saying. But he kept a calm look on his face and pretended to look flustered. Nutty cleared his throat a couple of times before he spoke back. "Yeah, I'm new here. Who might _you_ be?" Nutty replied in a more girly tone, batting his eyes. This made Disco look pretty pleased because he gave him a swift wink.

He smiled at him before he broke out into a flamboyant pose.

"Allow me to introduce myself." he said, doing a few dance moves as he continued, "The name's Disco Bear, Baby-Cakes. I'm an expert on all things groovy-related, CD artist and #1 dancer on the block!"

Disco did a quick spin before he wrapped an arm around Nutty' shoulders, pulling him close to his side.

He felt grossed out when he started running his fingers under his chin like he was a real girl. "Not to mention that I'm "The Love Master" And I think you just hit the jackpot." Disco Bear purred, cocking his eyebrows up and down.

Nutty just rolled his eyes when he heard those words.

"Yeah, right..." Sniffles said.

"Don't mind him, he's just jealous of your truly." Disco smirked, gesturing to the aardvark. He then took his arms off of Nutty as he fluffed his afro again.

"You got a name, Sweet Pea?"

Nutty's eyes looked around the shoppe as a bit of sweat dripped off his forehead. "Um, yeah! That's my name, Sweet Pea!" He replied, his arms behind his back in a timid way.

"Heh heh, I love a good case of irony." Disco purred, clicking his tongue at "Sweet Pea". Nutty was relived that he was fooled by his response. But his relief was short lived when the bear started giving him a suspicious look.

"Wait just a second. You kinda remind me of somebody I know..." He said as he looked at the candy apple on his head.

Nutty's eyes became wide as dinner plates and his heart nearly stopped. He was too scared to imagine what Disco Bear would do if he saw he wasn't a girl. He let out a nervous gulp, feeling a lump in his throat.

"Y-Y-You do?"

"Of course...Princess Zelda! From the video game!"

The squirrel let out a sigh in relief and that was the moment Disco suddenly put an arm on his shoulders once more.

"You want to hang out sometime, Sweet Pea?" he said, leaning forward to give "her" a kiss.

Nutty belted out a scream in his normal voice before he pushed him away. The bear looked at him in confusion as the squirrel began to back away from him and Sniffles.

"What's wrong? You wanna do this tomorrow?" Disco asked.

He desperately wanted to shout "No!" after hearing that question.

But after looking at Disco with a blank look on his face, he had a much better idea in mind.

Nutty slowly turned to him with a flirty look on his face as he batted his eyes.

"Sure thing, cutie! I'd be _happy_ to go out tomorrow. How's about tomorrow night?"

This time, he sounded a lot more seductive. Nutty began to slide his paws down to his sides, swaying his hips back and forth to give Disco a slight tease.

"Uh..y-yeah, that's _exactly_ what I was gonna say!" Disco stuttered, blushing a bit when saw how his hips swayed. Nutty pretended to do a flirty giggle as he opened the front door. His hips seemed to swish up and down when he was about to walk out until turned around back to Disco Bear.

"See you there..hot stuff." His female voice purred once more

Nutty gave him wink and shook his hips two more times before he went out the door, leaving Sniffles with a disgusted look on his face and Disco Bear with a dorky, love struck look on his face.

"Yep, she wants me!" Disco said, crossing his arms and he turned around. But when he turned around, he suddenly slipped on a giant puddle of water that came out of nowhere. He fell down on his back, making his whole body snap in two on contact on the floor.

The blood from his corpse was mixed in the water making Sniffles smack his forehead.

Meanwhile, Lumpy saw the puddle and he kicked his mop to the side a nervous smile before he walked away.

* * *

 **ToonAngelStar17:** This is gonna be good! More chapters coming soon!

Review and Comment!

 **Requirements for if you want me to include your OC's:**

 **Name:**

 **Type:**

 **Physic Appearance**

 **Likes/Dislikes:**

 **Short Bio:**

 **(Love Interests/Friends/Enemies are optional)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Next Day...**

* * *

The sound of birds chirping was adding a melody to the shimmer of the sun up in the sky. It was such a nice and sunny day out in the local park. By a nearby bench that was tucked under a few cherry blossom trees, Cuddles was showing off something to some of his friends. Petunia and Giggles were sitting on the bench as Flippy and Handy were sitting with him.

"Dude, you got a new stereo!" Flippy said.

He could see the Cuddles was carrying a big, black an white stereo that had large speakers and Handy nodded his head to agree.

"If that's cool, You've gotta check out the sweet demo tapes it has!" chimed the rabbit, "It's pretty awesome!"

He pressed a button on the stereo and it began to play a song. The tune was a beautiful melody that had the sounds of flutes, drums that landed a powerful beat, a silky smooth saxophone and the tinkling of wind chimes in the background.

"Well, that's really nice."

"Thanks, Petunia!" Cuddles said, blushing a little.

"You're welcome. It's a really sweet tune."

She then felt her left foot dangle back and forth on the bench to the tune as it felt catchy in her ears.

"It's a great song...I like it a lot.." She added as her voice began to drift a little.

Suddenly, the skunk slowly got off the bench and she landed her feet back on the ground.

Petunia gently closed her eyes and she began to lift her arms up above her waist. They stood there in position while the sides of her body began to rock left and right. She heard the percussion of the song ringing her in ears, keeping track of the swift newfound movement of her hips that swayed in the same pace.

Her feet were even stepping in a simple, yet energetic pattern; left foot, right foot, left side to the right side. Her eyes were kept closed when she kept her hips shaking about. She even stepped backwards and forwards.

Flippy and Handy looked down to see that Petunia's belly was moving in perfect time to the drumbeat.

It shimmied rapidly when the beat quickened and it swung slowly whenever the beat slowed down.

The way that it moved in between her hips made the two gaze deeper into the motion of her stomach. It was strange but they couldn't take their eyes of it. Her belly's moves were so elegant and graceful that they just craved to watch it.

The pupils of their eyes were moving back and forth to the sweet pace of Petunia's hips.

Soft blush was starting to paint all over their faces. Besides the fact he was her boyfriend, Handy's blush was deeper and his heart was nearly bouncing in his chest as he watched her wide hips bounce along.

Cuddles was watching her with his pink circled cheeks even pinker than before.

As she kept on belly dancing, Petunia's long tail was swishing around at the same time. It was not too long before the demo song began to end. Petunia opened her eyes back up and put her arms back at her sides, ending her sweet dance.

She even blushed slightly when Giggles approached her.

"Wow! That was so amazing!" The chipmunk chirped.

"I never really knew you could do that."

Petunia giggled, her right arm rubbing the back of her head. "Oh Cuddles, it's nothing.." She said, shuffling her feet on the ground," I mean...I guess I know a few things about belly dancing myself.."

"So _that's_ what it's called!" Giggles added.

The two girls and Cuddles looked over to see Flippy and Handy.

But they saw that they saw that they were still gazing down at Petunia's belly. What made it strange was that they had a obviously hypnotized look plastered on their faces.

Handy suddenly shook his head and looked up as Flippy was also snapping out of his trace.

"Um...You guys like my dance?"

"Huh? Oh! Of course we liked it! It's great!" Handy said, still blushing wildly. Flippy felt too awestruck for words so he only smiled sheepishly while he nodded his head. Giggles could only just shrug at Petunia as she shrugged back.

Then she turned around and she spotted another person, standing over by a few nearby trees.

He looked so mysterious and yet it reminded her of someone for some reason.

She walked over to talk to the familiar stranger that she had found. As she approached him, she could see that he was wearing a giant sun hat and a pair of sunglasses over his eyes. But what gave everything about him away was that he was a green squirrel. She could only raise her confused eyebrows, crossing her arms when figured him out.

"Nutty? What are you doing here in my favorite hat?" She asked.

The squirrel yelped when she heard him before he took his sunglasses off.

"Not right now!" He shouted, "I gotta make sure that .."he"...doesn't see me!"

"Who's this "he" you're talking about?"

"Um..just some...guy.." Laughed a nervous Nutty and he gave the sun hat back to Giggles. Nutty looked to the left, finding nobody was there. Then he looked to right and found no one else was looking him. He sighed in relief before he turned back towards Giggles.

"Did you have something you want to say or something?" She asked again, putting her hat on.

"Yeah, but..don't freak out..okay..?" He said, a whimper in voice.

The sugar junkie looked down and blushed when he looked back nervously at the chipmunk only for him to blush deeper.

"Well...would you ...um...give advice to someone if they were wearing a frilly wig and high heels.?"

Giggles's eyes widened after he said those few words for a couple seconds. Her jaw was dropped wide open like a huge gate and her ears twitched a bit. "I...I..." She stuttered. Nutty looked back at her, worried to see the angry flare of her eyes and his injured body when she would tease him for what he did.

But she did something that made him feel much worse than he thought it would...

Her eyes suddenly sparkled as she clasped her paws together playfully like she was a super model. He was a little bit creeped out by the huge smile that grew on her face.

"Aaawww! I think you're gonna be the most _adorable_ cross dresser that this town's ever seen!"

"WHAT!?" Nutty whimpered.

His face was glazed with red blush that covered the diamond marking on his head. He was rather speechless that she called him such a crazy thing. He knew what a cross dresser was but he didn't really expect for her to say it at all. For a few seconds, he regained himself after his blush faded.

"That's not what I meant! It''s something _completely_ different!"

"Is it?" Giggles smirked, her paws on her hips.

"...I have no idea what you're even talking about now..." He groaned.

"Whatcha guys talking about over here?"

"I got no idea..." Giggles repeated, turning to see who asked her.

Nutty also looked and saw that it was only Disco Bear standing there. Deep down on the inside, he nearly jumped 30 feet into the air when he saw him. he just waved hello to him like nothing ever happened.

"Hey man, just..talking about stuff..." The squirrel said, laughing nervously.

"That's groovy." Disco smirked, " By the way, did you hear about the new girl on the block? She's got huge hots for me!"

"New girl? What new girl? " Giggles asked, trying her hardest not to laugh.

"Y-Y-Yeah, what she said..." Nutty added nervously.

Disco tucked his arms in the pockets of his leisure suit's jacket as he spoke.

"A little birdie told me that her name's Sweet Pea. She _totally_ digs me and the fabulous charm that I carry! Trust me, she's packed with more style than a fanny pack and her body's hotter than the finest lava lamp you're ever gonna find!" He continued.

His 70's language made the two roll their eyes.

"But a rockin' hot babe's body don't really matter much, what does is the glow of her pretty little face!"

"I think it's called inner beauty. And clearly you don't have any outer beauty either."

Nutty laughed a little when Giggles made that quirky comeback. It was quite often for a girl to taunt Disco normally.

No matter what, a girl always had a weapon up their sleeve when he's around.

But he just chuckled as he fluffed his afro again. "Don't try and get me wrong about it." The bear said, "Me and my lady friend are going on a date at the Dance Hall tonight, so don't try to take up my..heh heh..self esteem!"

"Yeah! You tell 'em, honey!" said a female voice.

Disco looked to his side and he saw somebody standing by that nearly made him jump in surprise. Nutty almost went pale in the face when he saw Chopette standing by, holding her axe and everything.

"Oh...h..hi, sweetie..." He whimpered.

"Who's this "Sweet Pea" girl you speak of? Huh?" She purred.

"She's..uh...my cousin from Tree City!" Yeah, that's right..." Disco replied, a bit of sweat on his face.

"Oh..hey, Chopette" Giggles muttered.

The rabbit kept a tight grip on her blade as she glared at the chipmunk.

"Nice meeting _you_ here too, Rat Bait."

"Hold on a second, aren't you Disco's girlfriend or something?" Asked Nutty, scratching his head.

Chopette's face lit up and she dropped her axe. She wrapped her arms around Disco as she gave him a tight hug. Nutty just looked at the strange rabbit as she kept hugging him. The bear gave her a nervous laugh as Giggles went back to stifling her laughter.

"Wow, you and him must be a _pretty_ tight couple.."

"That's right, Squirrel boy! I always love my fluffy wuffy man!" Chopette cooed, "I love him so much and I _know_ he loves me back! It's only 'till death do us part!" She quickly picked up her axe from the ground and raised it close enough above Disco's afro.

"Now isn't that _right_ , Doobity Boo?" She added, her voice sounding more wild.

Disco swallowed hard when he saw that she was holding up her axe.

"Yeah, we're the two birds of a feather!" He squeaked in a more cowardly tone. Nutty was about to speak again until Giggles tapped him on the shoulder. She looked over to see that Chopette was busy hugging and plowing Disco's face full of kisses, a sign that they won't be able to hear them talking to each other.

"What now?" He asked the chipmunk.

"I think she's right, who _is_ Sweet Pea anyway?"

"That's me! I'm Sweat Pea!" Nutty shouted as Giggles's eyes widened again.

But she just broke out into another laughing fit. "Hey! I'm serious!" He yelled. Giggles snorted a bit as she laughed, wiping a tear from her eyes. "And you choose Disco Bear as your victim! That's the best drag I've ever heard!" She snickered.

"I know! But I only did it in case Chopette wanted to cut cut Sniffles into geek sushi!"

The two looked back over to the rabbit who was heading off while dragging Disco by his arm.

"Let's go, dear! You promised that you'll take me shoe shopping!" She said before she held out her axe. "If you're lucky, I won't buy any cleats to stomp your face in!" "Yes, darling" He whimpered as the two walked away. Nutty shuddered after seeing Chopette's latest threat to the bear while Giggles simply scoffed when they were out of sight.

"Boy, she's more crazy than I remembered." Nutty muttered.

"Well, don't you worry!" Giggles replied.

Giggles started shaking Nutty's paw as she spoke.

"I'm gonna help you finish your little drag race in no time!"

"You're not just doing this so you could see me in a skirt, right?" Nutty said, raising an eyebrow.

"...Um...that _used_ to be it!.."

He yelped a bit as Giggles started to run off and across the park with the sugar lover tagging along the way.

"Just call me your fairy godmother, because we're gonna have ball tonight!"

"Cool! I always wanted a fairy!" Nutty said goofily.

* * *

 **Later That Night..**

* * *

Over at Giggles's house, she was looking at a collection of jewelry inside of a box on the fireplace of her living room. Handy was also there as he was browsing through a collection of fabrics laying on her couch.

He scowled after knowing he couldn't pick any of them up since he had no arms.

"Thanks for coming over, Handy!"

"Yeah, no problem. My car's out in the back so you know." The beaver muttered as he kept looking at all the fabrics.

Giggles found two pair of earrings in the box. One were simple pearl earring sand another one was made of diamonds.

She smiled and took them over to somebody who was sitting in a chair in front of a large vanity mirror.

"Okay, which one do you want? Diamond or Pearl?" She chimed. That person sitting in the chair was Nutty. He looked at his refection, seeing that he wore fake eyelashes that she put on along with sparkly white eyeshadow on his eyelids.

"Hmm..I'll take the ones that make me look like a giant marshmallow." He said, blinking a few times as the eyeshadow sparkled

"Pearl earrings, it is!"

Giggles threw the diamond earrings to the side as she carefully placed the pearl earrings onto Nutty's ears.

Handy then walked over, holding a bottle of super glue between his teeth as a a wig that looked similar to the one he wore yesterday, except its ponytails were slightly larger.

He spat it out as Giggles caught it in her paw.

She placed the wig and the bottle by the side of the mirror as she grabbed a pair of pink ribbons. She tied each one of them around both of the sticks of the lollipops stuck onto Nutty's cheeks.

"Hey, where's Petunia?" Nutty asked.

"Oh, she's getting ready in Giggles's room. I heard she scored a gig at the Dance Hall tonight. I'm gonna be driving her over there early for her warm ups " Handy said.

"That's where I'm going too!" He added, making Handy give him a confuse look.

Giggles grabbed the glue bottle, taking the wig with it. She flipped it over and began to squirt the glue all over the spider-like web of net tied all over the wig's open bottom half.

"What's with the glue?"

"This helps to keep the "magic" stay alive!" The chipmunk said as she turned the wig over before slapping it over his head.

The wig's large ponytails draped over his shoulder and the bangs dangled between his eyes like a metronome, signaling a most perfect fit as the sticky glue stuck to the top of his head. He couldn't recognize himself for a moment even if he ever took it off. He tugged it a couple of times, making sure that it was strong enough.

Later, Nutty found himself standing in front of the mirror as his makeup nearly shimmered on his reflected face.

He was now wearing into a short light pink dress that had a pattern of blue hearts and red stars around the bottom. The dress also had think shoulder straps as Giggles finished tying a large white ribbon around his waist.

"You know, this dress is pretty cool."

"It's a little something I made myself!" Giggles said as she smiled proudly. "Handy! You gotta see how pretty I look...in a manly way..!" Nutty said, blushing while putting his paws on his hips. He and Giggles looked down to see that Handy was looking around the floor on both of his nubs and legs.

"Not now! I think I dropped my wrench somewhere!" He shouted as he searched.

That was when somebody came walking into the living room. Giggles looked over to see that it was simply Petunia. She was surprised when she saw her. Nutty was even more astonished by what she was wearing.

Petunia had a translucent green veil over her mouth that showed her lips. A golden headband with pearls on it was wrapped around her forehead and she had a jade green flower necklace around her neck instead of her usual car freshener tree necklace.

She was wearing a short light blue/turquoise top that revealed her entire belly. She also wore a long pair of detached dark green sleeves that stood below her shoulders, a tall pair of neon green pants with a short mint green fabric tied around her waist. Her outfit was topped off by golden bracelets on her wrists.

"You look great!" Nutty said.

"Gee, thanks." The skunk gushed. She looked over to Handy, who was getting up from the floor.

"Anything you need before we go, Handy?" She asked.

"Never mind, my wrench was in my toolbox the whole time!"

Handy wanted to continue talking, but he was stopped after he first laid his eyes on Petunia's outfit. What really made his eyes grow wide was when he saw that her belly was exposed. For some reason, he was starting to feel flustered as he kept gazing at her stomach's perfect form.

He could still imagine her swaying it back and forth just like he saw her from earlier that day.

"Um, Handy" You okay, sweetie?" Petunia asked as he kept looking down.

The beaver just said nothing because he was noticed the way her belly wiggled as she waved her paw in front of his face.

"Oh...my...midriff..." He muttered under his breath, one of his eyes starting to twitch violently.

"Mid-what now?" Petunia repeated.

Suddenly, every last bit of the fur on Handy's face went from light orange to bright red as his tail sprung up like he had been terribly startled. On the inside, his heart was like a wrestling bell that was ringing rapidly. Both his nubs dangled motionless at his sides, butterflies filling up in his stomach. Her waist tilted to the right a little, making tiny puddles of his drool trickled out of the side his mouth.

"Ha...uh...er."

"What's wrong? How do I look, by the way?"

"...Homina, homina, homina, homina, homina, homina, homina, homina..." Handy stuttered in a panicky voice. His left leg was stomping up and down on the floor like a dog, making a small cloud of dust underneath it.

"You're right, this'll really please the crowd!" Petunia giggled as she looked at her belly dancing garb.

After hearing those words, Handy quickly snapped out of his trance. "I mean...yeah. It looks great!" He said, still blushing deeply. Petunia could only smile at the beaver and he ran to the door, opening it and letting Petunia walk through before he closed it.

* * *

After a few more minutes of getting ready, Nutty finally walked out of the house as Giggles closed the door behind them. Nutty looked up to find the stars shining. The stars were like microscopic diamonds scattered up above in the navy blue blanket of the night sky.

He felt pretty excited to go out to the Dance Hall to be very honest.

What Nutty just wasn't glad about was that he has to go there with a certain someone.

"Man, you look so much cuter than I remembered." Disco Bear purred, nudging Nutty's shoulder. The bear was dressed in a white and purple version of his usual leisure suit and it had fringe all over the jacket's sleeves.

Nutty just crossed his arms while he glared at Disco with a cold stare.

He couldn't even stand the way his fancy cologne smelled more funky than nine cans of shaving cream dunked in nuclear waste or how much he was nearly blinded by the sequins on his new platform shoes.

"~I don't think I even _feel_ like dancing at the hall now..." He replied in his female voice.

"Really? Then perhaps this will change your mind.."

Disco took out a bottle a breath spray from his pocket, spritzing a light blue mist a few times in his mouth before he tossed it to the side. Then he closed his eyes, leaning closer to Nutty as he puckered up his lips.

Nutty tried really not to scream like a actual girl when he saw that he was about to kiss "her".

His lazy eye rattled as his normal eye looked around frantically until he noticed Giggles, who was trimming her nails with a file. He quickly grabbed her by the shoulders and he placed her in front of him in a classic "human shield" position.

"Hey! What do you think yo-MMPH!"

Giggles was cut right off after Disco began to passionately kiss her instead, obviously believing that she was Sweet Pea.

Her eyes were wide open and a little blood-shot while her pink fur started to grow pale. Nutty pulled the kiss apart by pushing Giggles away from him after he thought she was about to puke due to the look her saw on her face. Disco Bear opened his eyes, to find Nutty pretending to bat his eyes at him as he stood in a flirty stance.

"Rawr,..you know a real thing or two about kissing, young lady." He said.

"~Oh, you boys! Always knowing how to seep a girl off her tail!" Nutty purred back, twirling some of his fake curls around his finger. Nutty glanced back over to Giggles, who was spitting on the ground and trying to wipe the icky taste of Disco's lips off her tongue with her own paws.

"I'm sorry! I panicked, okay?" Whimpered the squirrel back in his normal voice. She only gave Nutty a agitated look splattered all over her face. You could almost imagine an old-school anime anger mark pulsing on the side of her head.

"You own me, big time!" Giggles hissed, poking him gently in the stomach.

That's when they heard a revving noise from far down the road.

All three of them saw a giant 6-wheel truck driving by and it stopped in front of the house, honking its loud horn.

"Oh look! There's your ride!" chimed the chipmunk. The truck had a real stinky odor after it parked. and lots of flies were circling around the front. Disco covered his nose and Nutty almost gagged on the rancid scent from the foggy gray smoke that was flooding out of the exhaust pipes like a fireplace.

Lumpy stepped out of the van, wearing a truck driver's cap.

"Madame, your royal carriage awaits you." He said, doing a fancy bow and gesturing towards the truck.

Nutty could only smack his forehead.

"It was the least I can do!"

"I can see that, Gigi." Nutty replied before plugging his nostrils with his fingers.

* * *

 **ToonAngelStar17: I'm just so excited to do the next chapter!**

 **If you want me to include your OC"s in future chapters, please let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ain't this so nice, Sweet Pea? Just the two of us on such a romantic night!"

"~Yeah, but...I think you should put me back down now."

Disco Bear looked down at Nutty, whom he held in his arms in a bridal style. They had found themselves arriving right on time at the local Dance Hall. The place was big and wide enough to fill a football stadium and thousands of tree friends were getting down in the middle of the dance floor. The walls had many stars and flowers decorated all over them.

The hall even had a gigantic indoor swimming pool that had a long diving board and a trio of large water slides.

A gigantic disco ball was spinning around from the very top of the hall, much to Disco's delight. And a large table of many foods and treats was sitting over right next to the DJ booth, with Sniffles being the DJ of course.

"Whatever you say, my princess." The bear smiled before cocking his eyebrows at the end of his line.

After Disco set Nutty back down his his feet, he gently stroked and ran his paw along the top of his faux mint colored braids.

"That's some nice curls you got there. What shampoo do you use?"

"~..Uh...Liquid?" Nutty said, shrugging.

"I like you! You've got a nice sense of humor." Disco smirked. He held up his paw and planted a soft kiss on it.

The squirrel just shuddered and rolled his eyes. He wanted to say something else but he was distracted when the bear pulled him closer. He pulled him so close that Nutty's cheeks was nearly smushed against Disco's cheek.

One of his arms was around his right shoulder and his other arm stood over his waist, slightly tipping Nutty over to the floor.

"Do you think time is of the essence?" He purred, the tone of his voice filed with lust. He took his arm off his waist and laid his paw onto Nutty's right arm. He slowly ran his two of his fingers up all the way towards his shoulder, making it look like it was really walking.

"Because I've being gazing in your pretty 'lil eyes for three seconds and my heart's beating a mile a minute. No wonder it's been bouncing in my chest every time you bat your soft lashes. The way that you look at me just drives me mad!" He continued as he gave him a sly wink.

Nutty watched Disco Bear's eyebrows move up and down as he did his trademark growl. The last thing he wanted to do was punch himself in the face than even kiss him in the least. He could feel vomit bubbling up in his stomach, hoping very hard that he didn't lose his lunch on all of his clothes.

That feeling suddenly faded right after he spotted somebody standing right by the bountiful food table.

It was a orange fox who had a pretty long tail that was as radiant as the sparkly dress she wore. She was enjoying a glass of punch next to Handy as they were talking merrily.

"Hey, that's her!" He shouted as his normal voice was starting to overlap while pointing to the fox.

"Who?" Asked a confused Disco, releasing him from his embrace.

"That's Carmelita! The world's most famous fox in town! She knows all about being a guardian! She's also got ice powers, a angel wing _and_ a demon's wing!" Nutty rambled on, a slight dorky look on his face. Disco bear's left eyebrow raised up in confusion.

"Man, I feel just like Cinderella. I know! Let's sing that song from the movie!"

"..Um..maybe we'll do that later, hot stuff..." Disco said before looking over to the dance floor. He had a huge idea in mind after seeing how everyone was dancing, looking back at the disguised Nutty with a flirty tooth-filled smile.

"But for now, care to dance?" He purred softly.

"~I _still_ don't think I wanna..." Nutty huffed back to his female state with a agitated look on his face.

What he doesn't know is that Disco Bear was one of those usual boys that doesn't take the word "no" for an answer. So he just grabbed "her" by the arm and he lead him to the floor, leaving a cloud of dust from their quickened tracks.

Nutty was too surprised to try and remove himself from his grip.

He was soon standing in the middle of a buzzing crowd of dancing tree friends spread around him. The sparkles of the disco ball above was spinning above them like a giant strobe light.

The melody of "Surfing Bird" by The Trashmen was playing at the DJ booth as Nutty began to see some of his friends in the frenzy.

In one spot, he found Petunia, who was standing on a fancy carpet in a wide corner of the hall as she was shaking her hips in the middle of her seductive belly dance. Dozens of boys were crowded around her, most of them fawning over her with hearts in their eyes. Nutty also spotted Toothy and Russell doing the classic "Pop 'n Lock" move, Mime was doing the robot while Flippy was joining him. Lumpy was even there, attempting to dance in what looked like a mix of the Running Man mixed with the Macarena. The moose jumped up and tried to do a split, only for him to cringe in pain as he got to the floor.

Nutty turned back to Disco Bear, who was really getting into the music.

He was doing the moonwalk before spinning around in a small circle and switching his dance into a pelvic thrust. Nutty felt pretty grossed out by his cheesy moves but he tried not to look like he was not amused. But he was suddenly grabbed by the paw and Disco pulled him into a huge tango dip.

He took something out from his jacket's right pocket, revealing it to be a rose as he stuck it between his teeth. He let out a low growl of lust and Nutty felt the vomit in his stomach rise back up for a short moment.

Disco began to do a tango with "her", moving back and forth every three steeps in the hall.

"Have you noticed how hot you look tonight? Sweet Pea?" The bear smirked, keeping his love-struck gaze steady onto the squirrel.

"~Can you please just shut up for a few seconds? Pretty Please?"

"...Rawr, you're so cute when you're mad."

Nutty just rolled his eyes and pushed him away, looking at the food table where Carmelita was still standing. He got an idea and gave Disco another flirty gaze.

"~Actually, I gotta go and...um..get a drink."

"Huh? You sure, little lady?" Disco asked.

He just batted his eyes again while standing in a flirty pose with his arms behind his back in a cute way. His seducing pose looked a lot similar to Marilyn Monroe in "The Seven Year Itch" as he performed a soft, girlish giggle for special effect. Nutty began to brush his fluffy long tail underneath Disco Bear's chin.

Feeling the touch of "Sweet Pea's" tail made Disco start to drool as a goofy look was plastered on his face. The dark red blush on his cheeks spread across his face by the moment his tongue started lolling out of the left side of his mouth.

"~Be right back, dear.." Nutty said in a sing-song voice.

"Oh, Yeah!" Disco replied, obviously starting to swoon over the mistaken female's romantic gesture. Nutty was kind of hoping that he might faint as he tickled him with his tail's spiral-like tip. He still kept an eye on Disco Bear as he was walking away with his hips shaking to make sure he stayed distracted.

By the moment his tail trailed off of his chin, Nutty made a rapid mad dash for the food table. By the time he skidded to a halt in front of a bowl of marshmallows, he wiped the sweat on his forehead. He decided to shove a couple marshmallows in his mouth, feeling the gooey feel of the pillowy treat's taste.

"Hi Nutty, didn't think I'd see you!" Carmelita said, giggling a bit when he saw his wig.

"Yeah...hang on a second..." Nutty said before he dipped a marshmallow into the chocolate fountain the stood nearby. He licked all the dripping syrup of the chocolate with one swift lick of his tongue before he popped the marshmallow into his mouth. He began to giggle in his hyperactive voice when he felt its sugary taste in his mouth.

His feet began to shake and his whole body began to shake like a jackhammer as he laughed, a thing he usually does. He laughed and was nearly bouncing off the walls for a while until he calmed down.

"Okay, you were saying?"

"That's such a cute wig you have on. I was honestly hoping you'd arrive! Carmelita chimed, Nutty starting to blush as he looked at the wig on his head.

"Very funny, Cara! It's nothing like what you think it is!" Said the blushing squirrel, "I mean...it really brings out my eyes...but know what exactly I'm talking about! This wig is on my head for a _very_ important reason!"

"Did I miss anything, Ladies?"

Nutty's ear twitched when he heard a familiar voice coming from behind. He slowly turned around, only to let out a shrill and panicky scream as his fur was nearly standing on every one of its ends.

Disco Bear was the one standing right behind Nutty, whose lime green fur was practically pale from the sudden shock.

"~Wha...uh..what are you d-d-doing here all of a sudden?"

"I did? Aaaw, I'm sorry about scaring you like that.." Disco replied, his paws tucked in his jacket pockets.

"Pff, you should be." Nutty muttered under his breath.

But he lost his train of thought after Disco Bear began to hold "her" paw again and kissed it gently. He trailed his eyes back towards Nutty's face, giving him another flirty wink of his eye.

"It's okay...I know what it's like to have First Date Jitters too.."

"First date what now?"

Nutty's normal voice sounded more like his female voice after sounding so high from what Disco had said. The bear smirked and he pulled Nutty into another tight hug that smushed their cheeks together like last time. Nutty screamed a bit as he began to struggle out and run away, but the strong grip of Disco's arms around his waist made his attempts quite rivaling.

"You know what I'm talkin' about, Sweet Pea." Disco Bear purred to the squirming squirrel "girl" wrapped up in his embrace, "The rosy red blush on your cheeks, the aching of your ever-beating heart when you think about that one person, the butterflies swarming around in your stomach like its contagious."

I think I'm gonna puke my guts out, Nutty thought as his lazy even twitched a little.

Then, Disco closed his eyes and puckered his lips for another kiss, forcing Nutty to yelp in terror. He started pushing him away with his strong arms still attached around his waist like a magnet.

"Gah! Help me! This guy smells like beef jerky and hot dog water!" He yelped at Carmelita, who was simply laughing. She was having too much fun watching Nutty struggling in Disco's arms as he was trying to kiss him. He kicked his feet up as a attempt to scoot away but he kept his hold on him very tight.

Just vision in your head for a few seconds about a lovelorn Pepe Le Pew, holding Penelope Pussycat tightly in his embrace as he covering her face with his kisses.

That was exactly what Nutty felt like as he was still wrapped in the funky bear's embrace. "You're just so cute when you're all scared..rawr." Disco smirked as Nutty shuddered from his seductive response. Until he hopefully got tired soon, Nutty just kept on pushing himself away from his lustful hugging.

"Hey, that reminds me!" Carmelita said, looking over to Handy, "Did you see Petunia anywhere? Maybe _she_ can settle Disco down."

"Sorry, but she's only on break for a few more minutes 'till her next dance." Handy replied, a dreamy look in his eyes.

He motioned his right nub to his side, the scene panning out to show that elegantly dressed Petunia was standing right next to him and she batted her eyelashes at the paraplegic beaver. Petunia giggled playfully as she started brushing the soft tip of her tail against the middle of his chest, practically making tufts of steam flood out of Handy's ears and under his hat.

The pac-man shaped pupils of his eyes morphed into a pair of red hearts while his flat tail was slamming on the floor at a rapid pace. She slid her tail across his face before kissing him on the nose.

"Don't you be fooled by my marvelous midriff, Carmelita. I'm keeping track of my newfound talent. " Petunia said, gazing down at her belly. " I have discovered the beautiful use of my sweet hips! and you know, my hips don't lie."

At the end of her sentence, she shook her hips to the rhythm of a rim-shot that played in the background. Handy let out a romantic sigh as he was watching Petunia's hips wiggle about. "Isn't she a angel?" He swooned with hearts still in his eyes, Carmelita giving him a (obviously) curious stare.

"...I have no idea if I should feel awkward or embarrassed..."

"That's okay, Cara."

"Gee, thanks for that Petunia..." The fox muttered, an anime sweatdrop on the side of her face.

* * *

Meanwhile, a duo of girls lounging on a bench by the indoor pool were watching Disco Bear trail a couple of kisses up "Sweet Pea's" left arm. He paused to give the incognito squirrel a flirty purr as his eyebrows cocked up and down. The only thing that kept Nutty from vomiting a river of leftover Halloween candy was the smell of chocolate on the food table.

Nutty attempted to lift up his knee and puncture him in the stomach but he only managed to lift his whole leg, which smacked Carmelita on the back of her head by accident. The mystic fox girl turned to him with an angry stare as he looked back with a nervous grin plastered onto his face.

"Um..Giggles..., N-N-Nutty looks like h-he's in real t-trouble. Y-You think we...s-should..er..we..we could h-h-help him or something?"

"Calm your spines, Flaky. I'm sure that he's got this!" Said the chipmunk, giving the porcupine a gentle pat on the back.

"I...I guess that's a g-good thing." Flaky replied with a timid smile, "But...d-d-did we r-really had to t-tell C-C-Chopette about them being t-t-t-together and s-stuff...?"

"Relax! I bet that she'll get through all that mumbo jumbo in no time!" Chimed a cheeky Giggles. She looked over with a mischievous laugh towards the light blue rabbit that was sitting right between her and Flaky.

However, Chopette's eyes were overflowing with her many sorrowful tears as she was nearly sobbing loud enough to hear her painful voice resonate from all across the entire hall.

"No, no, no! It's not fair! It's just not fair, I tell you!" She howled, waving her arms in the air in the middle of her mourning.

The axe in her right paw hit its long wooden pole on the ground with a loud slam in agony. Her temper tantrums were always thrown in the most elaborate of fury. Flaky could see that her eyes were trickling with black colored droplets of the mascara she wore from earlier. She handed the heartbroken rabbit a couple of tissues and she them to wipe away another batch of tears. Chopette blew her nose on her tissues so hard that it sounded like the blare of a ginormous Klaxon horn.

"Why would my sweet little Doobity-Boo choose...her..over me? We were _made_ to be together _forever_!"

"Come on, I was kinda expecting this to happen." Giggles muttered, "I don't know why do you even _love_ that walking tub of butter?"

"It's just that..I don't know..." Chopette sniffled as she wiped away some of the snot in her nose.

She looked up at the sky with her axe held in both of her shaking paws, letting out a soft sigh with her eyes sparkling like you see in a classical anime love scene.

"How can somebody like that...wonderful hunk of a dancer be so adorable..." Gently purred the rabbit, her eyes turned into hearts as her tongue dangled from her mouth. But this was for a brief moment before her eyes became wide and one of them twitched rapidly.

"...AND TOO HOT FOR MY OWN GOOD AT THE SAME STINKIN' TIME!?" Chopette screamed before she leapt to her feet, raising up her axe high up in the air.

She immediately swung it down and flung it diagonally to the left as she unleashed a shrill, blood-chilling battle cry.

The wide, lengthy blade of her axe was large enough to make perfect contact with a nearby Mime and Russell, slicing off the upper half of their feeble bodies before they had fallen dead in a instant. Their legs still stood above them as blood began to spurt out like a fountain of malice.

Chopette looked down at the miserable corpses that she'd just created and could only smiled with her teeth looking quite sharp like a hungry shark.

"Thanks a lot! Russell was gonna give Flaky the ride home!" Giggles huffed, tapping an impatient foot on the ground.

"Hey! You'd do the same if _your_ heart was torn into itty bitty pieces!"

Chopette began to whimper sorrowfully right before she plopped herself back onto the bench, her axe now covered in warm blood stains of Russell and Mime"s withered bodies. Flaky was still sitting on the bench when the rabbit sat She began gently patting Chopette on the back as she spoke again.

"What does Sweet Pea have that I don't? I'm certainly more vixen than _she_ ever will!" Whimpered the bounty huntress.

"Gee, where do we even begin?" Hissed Giggles in a sarcastic tone.

"I-I-It's not so b-bad.." Flaky added as Chopette looked up at her with teary eyes.

"It's not?" She squeaked.

"Of c-c-course not. I mean..you're very..um...s-social, a nice personality."

"...What the heck's a personality? Isn't that a NickleBack song?"

Flaky and Giggles just looked at her with a blank look on their faces.

"Well...You always cared about Disco Bear, so you're really..caring."

"I think she does a _lot_ more than just care about him, Flaky..."

Chopette's eyes were a little red from her sobbing when she gave Giggles a hateful glare,

"Hey! I only use my blade but I only did it for love!" She shouted as she gazed at her axe playfully.

"Gah, fine! I won't be part of your pity party anymore." The impatient chipmunk said, "Plus, me and Flaky have _better_ things to do."

Both of the girls turned around on the bench and looked over towards the pool, Flaky handing Giggles a pair of binoculars.

"Now, where were we with our "Girls Night Out?"

Giggles held up the binoculars up to her eyes and she looked to se somebody standing on the diving board.

"Cannonball!" Cuddles shouted.

He was wearing a pair of blue swim shorts with red polka dots. He leapt off the board as if he were a graceful swan and he did a massive dive into the pool, splashing water around him in a large ring.

Everything around the rabbit seemed to move slow motion after he rose back out of the ivy blue water. His golden yellow fur seemed to sparkle brightly as he shook his head back and forth, his ears flapping elegantly.

He didn't even noticed a nearby Toothy in the pool who was rubbing his face.

"Help! Chlorine in my eyes! Chlorine in my eyes!" He screamed. Back to Giggles, her eyes in the lenses of her binoculars turned into hearts from watching Cuddles's display. She let out a lovestruck sigh as tiny red hearts swarmed all around her head. Flaky was looking at her in a awkward, weird, and confused kind of way.

But neither of the girls were looking at Chopette, who was glaring at them behind their backs with her axe held in a steady position.

"...Those two are so lucky that I'm too depressed to kill them right now..."

* * *

 **ToonAngelStar17: That's another one down, I'm gonna be doing another story later this month or the start of next month.**

 **I also want to thank Caramelita01 for letting me include her OC in this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(...Next Morning..)**

* * *

Nutty rose up with a loud yawn from under a large pile of candy wrappers next to his bed and he looked out his window to find the bright rays of sunlight breaking through. His back was aching from sleeping on the floor during what was the rest of his crazy night.

His poor head was reeling and a bit sore from his femme fatale escapade.

So far to recap, he had his spine practically twisted at the Dance Hall, embarrassed by his pal Carmelita, almost had a heart attack when Disco Bear tried to remake a scene of Romeo and Juliet with him, and he was even more exhausted from the ride home in Lumpy's smelly garbage truck. He was only seconds away from throwing up from the smell of bubbling oil.

He was just glad that he was back home in his candy-cane colored household.

Nutty was standing in front of his bathroom mirror, brushing his teeth with his orange lollipop. He was quite lucky that he had enough energy to wash the makeup on his face. He spat the residue of soda mouthwash in the sink before he made his way from his "clothing" cabinet. He grabbed for and put on his usual candy apple, candy cane, and the two tiny pops on his cheeks.

He looked at his refection and gazed back up at his mint green wig.

After what he had gone through, he just hated the way it even looked.

With a angered look on his face, he reached up and attempted to tear the wig off his head. He tugged at it as hard as he could but his faux pigtails had still dangled between his shoulders like a pair of wind chimes.

But that's when he remembered...it was still glued on to his scalp.

"Hmm...stupid glue.." Nutty muttered, "Giggles could have used a couple staplers instead..."

Nutty adjusted the candy cane on his belly and he looked like himself as usual, only the wig being what made him feel annoyed. He wasn't very sure about how much he can keep up with his facade but it was only until he was certain of the right time to escape from his personal humiliation.

That was the moment when he heard a loud knocking on his front door. His ears twitched when he turned around. It was already strange enough that it was early in the morning.

Feeling cautious, Nutty carefully snuck towards it.

He got down to his knees right before he he stuck his eye through the peephole.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?"

Nutty's eyes were so close to popping straight out of his eye sockets when he saw who was hidden under the peephole's view. But not to mention that his entire face was covered in blush.

It was Lammy, holding her "friend" Mr Pickles in her one arm as the other one was still knocking on the door.

"Everything okay in there?" She asked again.

He was also freaking out because she was the girl who he loved for so long and she adored him for his sugar sweet personality.

Lammy was mostly a sweet girl, but it was just one of the many things made made him melt like a chocolate strawberry. He was always hypnotized from the soft texture of her woolen sweater. She had a melodic voice that sent his heart pumping faster than the bubbly fizz of a orange creme soda.

Their love first began to blossom after that faithful day at Drama Club last September. He always remembered the look in her sweet, pink heart shaped eyes as they broke out into a duet (for some weird reason), the romantic scenery from above the stage, all the way to the very first kiss that they had shared.

It was true that they have many differences between them but it never meant that their opposites couldn't attract.

"Um..Nutty..can't be here right now." The blush-crazed squirrel said, trying to copy a robot's voice.

" He's...uh...at the mall. Please feel free to leave a message after the tone.."

He was just about to continue, only for the door to open wide with a fast brutal force of its sudden opening hit Nutty directly onto his nose and he let out a loud yelp of horrible pain. The pain of his throbbing nose got rid of the sleepy look on his face. He whimpered as he rubbed his sore nose, not noticing a familiar lamb wander through the door.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you or anything..." She said, only for her words to be cut off when she saw Nutty.

Nutty looked up and he saw a confused look on Lammy's face.

Her eyes trailed all the way up to his wig, making his pink blush reduce itself to red.

"..Uh...this isn't as bad as it looks..."

Nutty's fear transformed into more of confusion when he noticed the Lammy was starting to laugh.

* * *

"Hey,...thanks for coming over. I was kinda hoping you'd come over actually." The squirrel said, blush on his cheeks.

"I'll always be here for you. Don't act like I'd ever forget that."

Lammy's bright smile was making Nutty feel a bit better.

Standing in front of his mirror, he could see that she tying the strings of his dark yellow halter top around his neck. In the middle of his top was the logo of a black star. He was also wearing a black ruffled skirt and a matching headband with a bow stood on his head.

"I was worried you might freak out when you came in."

"Why should I? I always wondered if you ever held a more..tee-hee.. feminine side." Lammy replied, giggling.

She began to gently scratch the backside of Nutty's head like he was a dog. The back of his head was his most sensitive spot. It was mostly what Lammy knows more than any of his friends. Every time she would scratch, his face would fill with dark red blush and his lazy eye spun wildly as a roulette wheel, his senses become jumbled and he goes completely weak in the knees.

With a goofy smile on his face, Nutty fainted on the floor with heart shaped eyes.

Lammy looked down and she saw as the squirrel laying down in front of her in a awkward stance.

He quickly shook his head before he looked back up at her, looking down shyly.

"I really should stop doing that all the time..."

"That's okay." Lammy replied. She got down on her knees until her eyes were leveled perfectly with his eyes and her eyelashes fluttered rapidly.

"Love does a lot of foolish things to you.."

Hearing those last few words, Nutty's eyes twitched and he fainted back down on the floor.

A large ring of hearts and stars was circling over his head, making her laugh a little.

"It's just so nice to see when a man falls for you.." She said as she looked towards the viewers (you who is reading this story) before giggling and looking back down at the love-sickened squirrel.

* * *

The welcoming warm colors of the sky made Nutty feel a bit more positive about the day. Clouds in the sky, birds chirping, and a rose pink sky to match it all.

It was a simple bright morning and he was walking along the side walk with Lammy at his side.

What was different was the garb he wore in his girly incognito.

Nutty was mostly walking behind Lammy and hiding behind her back, worried about all the teasing that he'd probably get from anybody who spotted him.

"What's the matter? No one's too busy right now." Lammy said to the shy squirrel.

He was suddenly distracted by the wild sound of cars honking loud horns. Nutty glanced at the street to see that a bunch of cars were in the streets as they were still honking.

"Why are they so mad? There's not even a jam or anything?" He asked, turning over to Lammy.

"They're honking at us! I think they like your new look!"

Nutty looked back over to see that some of the generic tree friend drivers were looking at his attire. They had hearts in their eyes and they all honking wild shouting loudly. He could hear them whistling at her and most of them were drooling out the side of the of them were starting to honk a bit louder as a couple of seconds progressed.

"By the way, where did you get these clothes?"

"That's easy! Giggles gave them to me."

"WHAT?!" Nutty exclaimed, all his fur nearly standing on end.

"Yeah, she told me all the good news! I'm just so happy to see like this." Chimed the lamb, kissing him on the cheek. He accepted the kiss but his blush only darkened from what she had told him.

"...If Giggles was a guy, I _swear_ I'd punch her in the face right now!"

The duo continued walking as they were starting to head past a large construction site that was standing nearby. The whole place was covered with caution tape, traffic cones and planks of woods scattered all around the sandy ground.

At the site, a couple of workers were busy working on a gigantic tower.

"Alright, let's get those crates up at the second floor!" Handy shouted to Cuddles, who was working a large crane that held a huge bunch of crates tied up in rope. He began to move it up the the unfinished dirty area of the building.

Back down on land, Toothy was pouring a vat of cement into a large pothole in the ground. Russell was working on a jackhammer to split a large brick of concrete in half.

"Mitzy, we need some heat for the tar pit!"

"Got It, Handster!" Mitzy replied to the beaver, standing from above a tall fence. She leapt high into the air, raising up her paws and shot a massive wave of green light. But the bolt was blocked by a bunch of tools on the ground. The bolt hit itself onto a metal wrench. Its reflective metal forced the lightning to bounce off and it went zooming back into Mitzy's face, leaving her face with a huge red scar.

"Gah! My eye! I can't see!" She whined.

But she suddenly fell off the tall hight of the fence, only to land herself into a huge wood-chipper from down below. The chipper began to tear apart her delicate body into multiple shards and pieces of milky brown fur and splatters of her blood serving as some type of tie-dye style. Every bit of her formed a huge pile not too far off and it looked like a giant haystack.

That wood-chipper was standing close to a nearby Lumpy was also there, hitting a huge hammer on a long plank of wood, but he was using the back of the hammer in order to hit the..strangely obviously sharp nail between his fingers.

Just when he had readied his hammer to hit it, he swung his arm back by mistake and the hammer hit Lumpy right in his eye. He yelped right before he pulled it out. His eye looked a bit bloodshot from the way a couple veins were sticking out.

"Man, this hammer's broken!" He complained.

"Dude, that's just one of the dumbest things I have _ever_ heard you say..."

Handy really wished he had arms so that he could smack his own forehead, but he scowled when he remembered how he had no paws anyway.

"Yar! Lay off the big guy, Handy!" Russell said, "He be just a few sails short of a ship."

Handy just rolled his eyes and turned to Toothy.

"Hey, why did we even invite Lumpy to the site anyway?" He asked.

But he saw that he was looking away and the cement was overflowing out of the gaping hole.

Toothy was gazing dreamily over at something that made him do a loud wolf whistle. "What are you even looking at, man?" He asked. But Toothy just said nothing as he was still gazing off at the figure passing by. Pretty much confused, Handy looked over in Toothy's direction and it made his jaw drop at the same time.

The two beavers were looking at Nutty, or "Sweet Pea" as "she" and Lammy were still walking past the construction site.

In their perspective, Nutty was a strange girl who looked as fair as Snow White mixed with the elegant body of a empress sitting high above in a gilded throne. Toothy's tongue flopped out the side of his mouth while Handy's pac-man pupils turned into large red hearts. Their long tails slammed up and down, making many clouds of dust clump from underneath them.

Nutty's ear twitched when he heard the sound of Toothy's wolf-like howling. His fur went a bit pale when he saw the lovesick look on their faces.

"~Hellooo, nurse!" The beavers shouted in unison, hearts bubbling over their heads like moths circling a pit of fire.

"Hiya, lady!" Lumpy said from far away.

Nutty looked at Lammy, then back at Handy and Toothy..and back to Lammy. He pointed at her as he looked at the beavers after hearing the response.

"I think they're looking at you." Lammy said.

Nutty's eyes rolled as he began to blush

"Hey! What's going on over here!? I'm trying to work!"

The angry voice was coming from Russell. But his mood change right when he spotted Nutty, his..um..eye..gazing from "her" feet all the way to "her" face.

"Well, hello there. How's about joining me crew, young lassie?" He purred, tipping his pirate's hat a little. Nutty shuddered and he hid next to Lammy, who laughed a little as he took her by the paw and they began to dash away from the scene.

"They were all acting really..weird lately. I think I got something on my face.."

"Well, that's just the fun things of being a girl. " Lammy said, "You get to show boys all the things they can't have!"

"If you put it that way..." Nutty added, shrugging a little.

Handy, Toothy and Russell were still gazing at "Sweet Pea" as "she" and Lammy ran off and down the block.

Their romantic feeling suddenly vanished when a huge wrecking ball fell out of nowhere.

It came down smashing and killing two of them underneath in a huge bloody puddle, Handy to be the only one to dodge the large crash.

The beaver looked over to see that Lumpy was controlling the crane and the corpse of Cuddles was laying under the bottom of the crane, organs scattered all around. Only thing he could do was his trademark scowl and he grumbled under his breath.

"Hey, Handy! Where do you want me to put this wrecking ball again?" He called from above.

"...You are _so_ lucky I have no arms because I oughta strangle you right now, mister!" Handy barked, waving his nubs up and down.

* * *

 **(That Next Day..*not to confuse..*)**

* * *

"I don't know how much more I could take any of this. This dumb wig is starting to itch and my feet hurt in these stupid boots."

Nutty really felt like whining out loud when he heard Giggles laughing over the phone. His phone was the shape of a candy bar and he was hiding behind the navy blue curtain where he couldn't be seen.

It's already been a couple of days after his persona as "Sweet Pea" had began for a while.

Today, he had ran into Disco Bear a few hours ago at the park. Nutty couldn't get the image of Disco's flirty face out of his head when he spotted him. It was more annoying from when he said a couple of cheesy pick up lines. He had even invited "her" to go out at the local mall as he kissed his paw (and nearly making him puke on the spot). Nutty was simply going to disagree and kick him in the face, but he felt pretty wimpy after he said that he'd buy him some ice cream.

Nutty couldn't help his love for candy and sweet treats.

Sooner or later, he was stuck behind the curtain of a fancy fitting room in "Furry and Fabulous", a local clothing shop. Nutty was sparing a little time by calling Giggles for something you might know called "advice".

In a split screen, it shows that Giggles was in some type of store buying some clothes.

"Don't be like that, have a little confidence!" Giggles said, "You just to wait for the right time to show him and he'll come down crumbling to the floor like a domino!"

"Why should I not worry? It's your fault that I'm stuck on a date with that jerk in the first place."

"Come on! What could be so bad about tricking a total loser like him? Just enjoy it while you can." She asked.

Nutty glanced back in the mirror standing in the side of the room to reveal his new clothing. His long pigtails were still draped over his shoulders. They were styled in two large ring-tail curls to add some flare and he was wearing a ice blue colored strapless top that had white polka dots all over it. He was also wearing a dark brown sleeveless vest with a classical 70's fashioned fringe. A gold/yellow belt that looked like a sash was tied around his waist, along with a neon blue, knee length skirt that matched the small boots on his feet.

"Just _look_ at me! I think I look like one of those ugly dogs you see in a girl's purse!"

"I think they're called chihuahuas."

"...Never mind, I'm gonna have to call you back" Nutty replied. He shut his phone and tucked it into the pocket of his skirt. But the reason why is from a certain voice that he heard coming from outside the curtain. Nutty shuddered softly in disgust before he took a quick peek out to see a familiar bear waiting for him.

"Hey, babe. You finished yet?" Disco Bear said.

He was outside the fitting room and waiting his newfound "girl" to come walking out with the clothing in which he picked out.

"~Um...just a second, dear.." The squirrel replied, his voice shaking a little. Nutty's vocal cords hurt a little from having to talk back in a such a high voice. But it will be worth it until his fiasco has settled down quite enough.

Back with Disco Bear, he was growing a bit impatient until he saw the large curtain of the fitting room slide open wide.

What made his jaw nearly fall off his face and plop onto the floor was that standing in front of him was no more than a pure vixen who was looking right back. To him, "her" hair seemed to flow in a soft breeze. "Her" seductive hips were wrapped up in a skirt that exposed "her" feet in a cute type of way.

"I can't believe that I have to wear this thing.." Nutty muttered softly to himself.

He looked back at Disco, who was starting to blush. His eyes had a love-struck form of gaze as Nutty turned around and looked down at his tail. "~What's wrong?" He asked, feeling rather confused about Disco's stare. Nutty took another quick glance at his tail before he shook it a few times.

"Does this skirt make my tail look big?"

He looked back at the bear, who replied by letting out a energetic wolf whistle as his paws were tucked in his pockets. His right eyebrow made a downward curve as his left eye brow curved up, describing his interest in "her" new look.

"You look more _bona fide_ by every day." He purred in his slick voice, " Honesty, I'd be jealous if I were you."

He grabbed Nutty's paw and kissed it before looking up at him, doing a flirty tiger growl. Nutty's face was almost shouting out "Are you kidding me?" when he heard him say that.

The squirrel looked over to the viewers, giving them the same glare he gave to Disco before he put his arm behind his back. He pulled it back out to reveal that he was holding up a a large sign. On it was the picture of a metal screw along with a plus symbol and a baseball next to it. Below all three was a giant arrow that was pointing towards Disco Bear, giving the message that he was an idiot.

He tossed the sign off-screen, but not after he took Nutty by the paw.

"Let's ditch this place, I know a good place we can grab a bite." Disco said.

Nutty had no choice but to follow him. He was feeling a bit peckish and he was really feeling like finding some sweet candy to lighten up the day. Maybe some food will make me feel better, Nutty thought in his head.

As the two walked out of the store, they couldn't see that a strange pair of binoculars peeking out from in a fancy potted plant.

A pair of sneaky eyes was watching as Disco was giving Nutty multiple flirty glances. The owner of those eyes were the eyes of a certain female rabbit that was laughing softly to herself.

"Try and steal my man, huh? Just wait until we see who gets the last laugh." Chopette hissed at the "girl". She quickly crawled out of the plant, pulling her giant axe out from the dirt as she kept looking. Her eyes suddenly gazed at Disco Bear's fluffy afro. Her eyes turned into red hearts as she watched his sideburns bounce up and down with every step.

"Oh, Doobity-Boo..." She swooned as her ears curved downward until the ends met, forming the shape of a heart.

She held her axe close to her cheek in love-struck delight, not before she snapped back to reality from her daydream. She scratched the back of her head for a few seconds as she was starting to think.

"..I think I'm gonna need a little help first.."

* * *

Our screen transcends into a local food court of the mall, where it was filled with many shoppers eating and sharing talks at their tables.

At one of those tables was Chopette and she was in the middle of a chat with somebody sitting next to her. He was a gray squirrel who wore a long trench cot along with a pair of blue jeans.

"Let me get this straight, you want me to kill somebody because Disco Bear dumped you?" Stranger asked. "No need to go any further! Just terminate Sweet Pea and I'll pay you back!" Chopette replied, holding out her arm to give Stranger a paw-shake.

The Stranger just gave her an icy glare and crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry, but I work alone.."

The bounty huntress's eye nearly twitched before she slammed her fist on the table for a second.

"Don't say it like that!" She bellowed as her face was suddenly turning red with fury, "That man is mine and _mine_ only."

She made a gesture to the right as she continued to speak. "Just look at this guy, he's so lonely and helpless without any of my tender affection to give." She said in a whimper-ish voice that made Stranger roll his eyes.

Meanwhile, in the direction Chopette was pointing towards, a large spotlight was shimmering over Disco Bear as he was standing in the middle of a pitch black background.

"Amore..." He said in a soft yet somewhat dramatic voice.

Disco spun around in circle before he paused in order to break out into a dramatic pose, one paw resting over his forehead and his other paw resting on his hip. That was when a bunch of bright pink cherry blossom petals began to fly past them in the middle of a small breeze.

"Nothing..but pure heartbreak..."

"...And?"

Disco Bear blinked a couple times and our scene fades out to show that the bear was standing on top of a giant table where Nutty was sitting. Sitting along with them was a annoyed Giggles and a curious Flaky. Disco quickly got off and he took his seat right next to Nutty, who was annoyed for a reason you might know by now.

"Any-who ladies, that's just one of the things I'd feel without Sweetie Pea." Disco purred. Nutty was scooting his chair away from his as he gave him a angered glare in his eyes.

"What's the matter, Baby-Doll? Don't you wanna start your...kissing lessons?" The bear asked. He attempted to wrap his arm around while doing a flirty wink. The squirrel retorted to his action by giving him a quick by light punch in the stomach. Disco just gave "her" a nervous laugh as he rubbed the sore spot of his belly.

"~No thanks..." Nutty said with his normal voice starting to overlap his fake girlish pitch, "I like to sit right now..because it's safe.."

Giggles began to laugh, making the squirrel turn his glare towards her.

"This isn't even funny, you know!"

"Of course not! It's flippin' hilarious!" The chipmunk said before laughing again.

Nutty began to grumble angrily under his breath and he wanted to kick her in the face. But he had a soft spot for girls sometimes so that wouldn't be much of a problem.

"Well, y-y-you could g-get used to being a girl sooner or l-later.." Added a shaky Flaky.

That's when Nutty's glare returned.

He reached out from under the table and he pulled out a large sign like from earlier. On the sign was a arrow that pointed to Disco Bear. Above it was the image of a acorn along with a plus symbol and a suitcase.

He turned the sign on the other side, showing the same arrow and the image of a giant cube, another plus symbol was next to it along with a generic tree friend's head. He turned back again and on it was the arrow and a green pea, plus symbol and a picture of a brain was on it this time.

He turned it one more time to reveal that the only thing on it was a photo of Lumpy.

The only thing Flaky and Giggles were doing was giving him a strange look on their faces, completely unfazed.

"So, what could _possibly_ be so bad?"

Nutty's eye twitched right before he belted out an angry growl. The squirrel leapt right to his feet, tossing the side off-screen as hard as he could that a giant crash was being heard right after.

"MUST I HAVE TO EXPLAIN EVERY THING TO YOU GUYS!?" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

His arms were waving all around in fury right before he slumped back down on his seat. His crossed his arms while he was looking away from the two girls. But he quickly took some time to look over to Disco Bear, who was still wearing a flirty grin that looked a bit freaky to him.

"~What is it, Fatty Mc Fatterson?" Nutty asked in his female voice that sounded a bit raspy from his angst from being annoyed.

"Ooh, Yeah.." Disco purred while Giggles struggled not to laugh.

"You look so pretty when's you're mad.."

"...Huh?"

He leaned in towards Nutty and his lips puckered up to kiss him once more. Nutty's poor eyes widened until they looked like a pair of white orbs with tiny black dots.

"GAH! I'm outta here!"

Nutty jumped out of his chair and he made a mad dash out of the food court, leaving behind a large trail of dust in his path.

The next thing you knew, he was running across the whole 2nd level of the mall as many random kiosks, stores, and escalators went whizzing past him. The candy eating cutie in drag didn't dare himself to look back behind him. He had to leave before things became more worse than he could think of.

His sugary blood was the only thing that was keeping him full of energy. Nutty couldn't remember how far or even how fast he was running because that was the moment he ran into two dark green figures.

The two figures luckily caught him by his arms, stopping his crazy escapades.

Nutty was relived to see that he stopped running after so long. But that was short lived by the moment he looked to see who the strange figures were.

"Hey, Doll-face." Shifty said, snickering.

"What's a good girl like you doing in such a rush?" Lifty added.

Nutty screamed before he began to zoom away from the raccoons. He was right back on his rampage of his run away from a mislead disco dancing prince who was a royal pain in the neck and his "wicked stepsisters" who set him up in the first place. It was a simple diversion that had gone wrong on so many levels he didn't feel like describing.

Just when he thought he was about to pass out, he spotted an alley way that was sitting between a coffee shop and a small cafe.

Not to mention that two restrooms were sitting in the far back.

Realizing that it was place of sweet sanctuary, tears were nearly leaking out of his eyes and he made a run for the alley's deep gap. Nutty quickly peeked out of the corner of the wall of the cafe in order to search for anybody who saw him for his faux attire.

Turning to the left and to the right, he wiped the sweat on his forehead as he became certain that he was safe for right now. He let out a sigh of relief and slumped his aching back against the wall, being pretty much out of breath. His heart was hammering rapidly from the exhaustion of running around like heck.

"Aww, man.." Nutty whimpered softly, "Being a girl is harder than I thought.."

Suddenly, his train of thought was derailed after he spotted a person who was standing from close by.

She was light blue rabbit but that fact made him feel suspicious for a bit. He was growing more curious about her looks. She wore a light purple sundress that had thick shoulder straps and a red ribbon around her waist. Her long ears were sticking out from her big, floppy, neon orange sun hat on her head.

What really caught his eye was that she was standing right by a ice cream vendor cart, making his eyes grow wide with excitement.

"ICE CREAM!"

The squirrel practically jumped in the air and he ran off to the cart, skidding to a halt that surprised the girl. "Shut up and take my money! Take it all!" Nutty shouted as he held a couple dollars in front of her. She just giggled happily at him, pushing the money aside on the front of the cart.

"Thank goodness, I was hoping for someone to assist me in getting my cart ready for the customers." Said the girl. That's when she grabbed a large container of vanilla ice cream to Nutty and his eyes sparkled at the sight of such creamy delight.

He wanted to eat it so badly, but he couldn't be rude to such a nice women that he just met. But all of a sudden, he noticed something shiny and black was hiding right behind her back.

"Hey, what's that frying pan doing from over there?" Nutty asked as the girl began to give him a nervous laugh.

"Oh..um...it's what I use to..er..scoop the ice cubes into the cart.."

Nutty's face was full of curiosity as he scratched the back of his head.

"Hmm..that's a pretty suspicious way to use a frying pan, but who am I to judge creativity?" He said, shrugging his shoulders.

The girl reached across from the cart's front and she pulled up large metal to show that the cart had a empty steel bottom like you's see on one of those hot dog carts.

"Darling, could you be a dear and check for any...stains that could be left over?" She purred. Nutty nodded his head to reply and he leaned on the side of the cart. He stood on the tips of his toes before he stuck his head to peek around the inside.

"That's weird, I don't even see any stains or anythi-"

Just when Nutty was about to finish speaking, the girl raised up her frying pan high up into the air and she whacked it right over his head with a powerful slam.

The force of the pan looked so powerful that it could dent one's skull like a soda can.

Nutty's eyes were had gone crossed from his blurring vision as a large golden ring decorated with many stars (and a couple planets) was spinning around his head.

"Hey..Pluto ain't.. a planet..." Nutty droned in a dizzy voice.

His body started to wobble back and forth until he fell right into the cart.

The girl looked around left and right and she slammed the lid tightly, sealing the squirrel tightly inside it.

The girl began to chuckle softly after she gazed down at the ensnared Nutty, her chuckling became louder until it broke out into a maniacal laughter. She pulled off her sunhat and she pulled something out of it. It was a bright red scarf as she wrapped it around her neck.

"Ah, revenge really _is_ served best cold." Chopette snickered, grabbing her axe out from behind her back.

"This will be quite a pleasure for me..and she'll be invited to see it all end with a bang..."

* * *

 **ToonAngelStar17: OOps! We got a cliff hanger here folks!**

 **Thanks to HTFfan for his oc!**


	5. Chapter 5

**(*French Narrator voice*: Later that day)**

* * *

At few hours later, a fashion show was somehow taking place in the middle of the mall.

A big stage had been set up and it had all the works. Thousands of spotlights were beaming down in an array of lights on the models who walked along the catwalk. An entire crowd of generic htf's were watching and applauding as each one was passing by. Cameras flashed, music blared, and commotion was ripe among the audience the whole time.

However, nobody or anyone had noticed a figure peeking out from the doors of abandoned store that the not to far away.

The store was old and rigid, even bearing a "Sorry, We're Closed" sign on the front.

"Hmph, they _wish_ they could top me. Not after what comes..after.."

A widespread smirk was on the rabbit's face as she watched the show, her paws pressing against the glass walls that led outside. She let out a giggle before she turned around to look at the open lid of an ice cream cart.

Chopette then looked down on the floor to see that a snoozing captive was lying down carelessly.

But she covered her ears at the sudden sound of perhaps the most obnoxious snoring she ever heard. The noise was coming from her captive that lay before her.

That sleeping victim was Nutty, who had a large bruise in the diamond-shaped mark on his head. The braids of his fuax hair still dangles over his shoulders. He still had "her" clothes on from earlier, but the vest was missing. A cloth was tied around his mouth while he snored before Chopette removed it and tossed it away.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty" She purred in a sweet voice, "Time to get up."

But he just lay on the floor as he snored again.

"I said _get up_! You freaking floozy!"

Her shrill voice caused Nutty to stir, opening his eyes slowly before stretching his arms and yawning.

"...Geez, what a crazy dream." He groaned, scratching his head.

"I dreamt that I was a chick and I getting chased by Disco Bear and then I-GAAAAHH!"

His words were cut off when was about to stand up, but he was suddenly dragged back onto the ground on his rear end.

The squirrel rubbed his sore bottom right before he turned around. Nutty's eyes went wide when he noticed that both of his legs were cuffed and sealed tightly in a pair of long silver chains. The chains were attached to the front of the cashier counter, were he was standing underneath.

"What the-?"

"I see you're awake" Chopette said in a reluctant voice, crossing her arms.

Nutty looked up to see that she was standing right in front of him, her axe held steady in one paw, her other resting on her hip.

"C-C-Chopette?! What's going on? Where am I?" He whimpered.

"I think you know why." She hissed, "You filthy man-stealing predator!"

She held out her axe, pointing the shimmering blade above his head. That was his green fur became pale as a snowstorm as he whimpered in terror.

"You don't understand! I have to tell you-"

"Don't you even _dare_ to try! I know exactly what you've been up to!"

Chopette pulled her axe away as Nutty sighed in relief. But then she gave him a malicious grin before she gave the axe a swift swing across the room, chopping down a few manniquins along the way as they tumble to the floor.

Nutty shuddered from the sight before looking back to the estranged bunny.

"You understand that someone will find us, right?" the squirrel added.

"Well...um..they would...I guess." She muttered, "But riddle me this: who would want to look in a shoe store?"

"...Good point.."

The rabbit continued, "Now, I'm gonna tell you this and you better listen very clear!"

She knelt down on one knee, still holding onto her axe as she glared at him stright in the eyes.

"That man is mine! You hear me?" You think that you can just come in here and steal him away from me! Well, _that's_ not gonna happen again!"

"Look, just let me talk for just a minute." He shouted, trying not to cower from he enraged expression.

"NO! I don't have to need any of the crud that comes outta your mouth!"

Chopette's eyes were starting to twich, her left eye quaking with a few pale red veins pulsating at the corners.

"If you think..that you! Sweet Pea!" She continued, pointed her finger at Nutty beofre she poked his forehead a few times.

"Only one girl, and I mean _one_ , has the job to be in his arms for all eternity..and _that_ IS. MY. JOB!"

"But why? Why would do you think it's such a good idea?"

Nutty kept struggling to unchain his legs, but it still held them shut.

"I'm not after that giant tub of lard you call a lover!" He said, "I'm surprised your brain still functions and you did something stupid like falling in love with him!"

Chopette gave the squirrel another angry glance before shuffling one of her paws behind her back, pulling out something taht looked like a remote.

"That's what _you_ think, you hussy!" The rabbit sneered, shaking her head in spite.

She quickly pressed down on a big red button in the middle of the device.

"Wait, what does that d-"

 _BZZZZ-ZAP!_

Before Nutty even got an answer,he was suddenly electrified by a quick shock. He was blue and yellow sparks around him and his fur was standing on all of it's ends.

The shock left the tips of his ears covered in ashes, complealtly dazed.

Nutty quickly shook his head, sprinkling small specks of ashes on the floor.

"What the sprinkles was _THAT_ all about?!" He yelped.

Chopette simply smirked at the squirrel and pointed down towards the floor.

Oblivious and confused, Nutty looked down as well.

But his jaw dropped when he saw what she was pointing to.

A large collar that looked like a dog leash was around his neck. It was covered in silver wires that seemed to tangle with one another. A large lock was dangling in the middle as he flung up his paws to pry it off.

He grunted as he tried to loosen its grip but to no avail.

The collar still gripped around his neck

"Oh, I hope you don't mind." Chopette's voice finally becoming much calmer. "This is just in case you plan on escaping,"

"WHAT?! THAT'S CRAZY!"

"No, what's crazy is you trying to stand in my way." She laughed

"How was I supposed to know that!?"

"Well then, I guess I shouldn't remind you about the bomb I strapped to your leg."

"Oh, no. That's oka-WAIT A BOMB?!"

She simply shrugged her shoulders and began to walk away. Nutty tried to get up, but the chain dragged him back to the floor with a thud. He rubbed hsi sore bottom from the fall.

He saw something else on his right leg, only from him to yelp in a tone so high he almost felt like a girl.

A large box-shaped device with a glowing red light was strapped to his leg with antenna on it.

He frantically shook his leg up and down to remove it, but it still stuck on.

"Get this thing off of me!" He whimpered

But that's when Chopette quickly turned back around and walked away.

"W-wait! You're jut gonna leave me like this?!"

"Of Course! By the way...Sweet Pea, is it?"

"No, can you just let me-"

"SHUT UP, YOU!"

"...I thought you might say that.."

She smiled happily, her axe tied by a belt she was fixing around her waist.

"Now, I'm gonna be gone with my little Doo-Doo Honey Cakes for a while. I don't expect from you to bother when you're all bundled up!" The rabbit purred before she walked away.

"But what about the bomb?!" He whimpered again.

The rabbit smirked,"That ain't my problem..unless I want it to be.."

She began to laugh and laugh until she whipped her head back she laughed wildly towards the sky.

Nutty just started at her with expression blank as the store's walls.

"...What?"

"Bye-Bye, you little snot! Don't let the door hit me on the way out~!"

With that, Chopette headed back for the door with her axe on her back.

"~We'll meet again, some sunny day~" She sung before she sauntered out.

"Hey, get back here!" Nutty called.

But just like that, she was suddenly squirrel just sighed and look up at the cealing, that was rust and and covered in grime. Nutty just hung his head low as he looked in gloom at the chains still attached to his feet.

He just couldn't belive it.

A simple attempt to keep his best friend away from a psycotic stalker-to be has lead him strapped down and chained with a bomb that could erupt at any given moment.

"Geez...I don't know where I went wrong with all this..." He muttered, "Oh, wait..yeah I do..."

He just sat there in dismay.

"It was only to protect his best friend, but she had to go and take to the Cray-Cray town."

Looking down at the chains, his feet still jangled them around helplessly.

"I've gotta get out of here...but how? These chains are too dang tight!"

"Maybe so. I think this'll answer your little delimma~"

"Who said that?!" Nutty shouted, looking left and right frantically.

That voice that randomly rang out of nowhere somehow sounded very familiar.

A little too much on the familiar side to be sure.

"~Hello, lil mama."

"..Oh brother.."

But the hesitated look on Nutty's face faded when he noticed another shadow hovering above him.

He was feeling a mixture of relief and annoyance, but...mostly relief.

It nearly made his jaw drop to see that one other person was left standing in the abandoned shop.

"DISCO BEAR?!"

The bear ran a comb through his thick fluffy hair as Nutty nearly scream when he saw him appear.

"~In the fur, rawr." He purred

"Um...that was..fast... Nutty added, a blank look on his face.

"Well you know" He purred, "Time sure flies when you fall in lo-"

"Yeah, yeah! That's really great!" Nutty interuppted, but right now! We gotta outta here!"

But that's when he paused.

"..Wait a second, how did you even know I was in here?"

Disco simply tossed the comb to the side before adjusting his shirt collar.

"That's easy~" He said, standing in a dramatic pose like he was in a action flick.

"...Really?"

"Yes! It was a rather clever strategy that lead me here to this very destination where I-

"We get it, it was all your idea."

"...Mitzy?"

Nutty yelped again after noticing that an annoyed Mitzy was standing by one of the dismembered manniquins. She was busy filing her fingernails with a file, tossing it away with a clatter.

"You didn't that we ain't gonna stand up to a nut-job who's been crushing on my cousin." She said, checking her nails, a couple of tiny sparks flickering as she flexed her fingers.

"Then why'd you even agree to help that tub of lard?!"

"He _is_ my cousin, after all.."

'And by "tub of lard", Disco intruded, "You mean the tub of lard who's you _boyfriend~_ , right?"

Nutty sighed in annoyance, rolling his eyes.

"I swear, if I were a rabbit then this be a _whole_ lot easier." he muttered.

"Seriously, you shoulda seen it!" Mitzy added, laughing cheerfully. "He and I just walked through the back door while Chopette was busy runnin' her mouth." She continued, "Man, it was hilarious!" He was just begging on his knees just so I could help him."

Nutty just stared at the bear in disbelief, then he looked at Mitzy, who just shrugged.

He looked down at the chains still wrapped around him as the red flicker of the bomb was still glowing.

"Look, you've gotta get me out of here!"He shouted.

"Really? Why?"

"WHY NOT!? This bomb could explode on my leg any moment and..wait you guys knew I was gonna be here?"

Mitzy said, "I told you were sneaking through the back door, didn't I?"

"..Yeah! But she could be here any moment! This goes for you too, fatty!"

"Oh, pet names already?" DB purred in a studely voice.

"SHUT UP!"

Mitzy was glaring at him with a discerned look that could shake a whole planet. Laughing nervously, he backed up a couple steps away from her. Mitzy just rolled her eyes and bent down to the floor on her knees.

"Hold still" She said, rolling up one of her jacket's sleeves.

Mitzy raised up her arm and a bright lazer shot out from her paw.

Nutty flinched as the ray shot on of the cuff on his leg, leaving a black trail of rust as it made a straight line. The cuff quickly fell off after making its way across the steel.

After doing the same to the other one,Nutty shook his legs to let loose before Mitzy helped him stand up.

"Now, let's get out of here! We gotta take that thing off your leg before you get blasted."


End file.
